Hell Hath No Fury Like Gumballs
by caitisawhovian
Summary: Crowley comes home to find an unwanted Archangel in his house. Growley Fic. PWP Wing!kink. First ever fic. Summary sucks, please R&R :D


Authors Note/Disclaimer:  
>I don't own any of these characters. I don't profit in anyway, apart from hopefully making people happy :D<br>This is my first ever story, and it hasn't been Beta'd so I've done the absolute best I can (almost) to make sure there are no typos, but if there are please just review and let me know :) Tis a bit cracky (who am I kidding the whole thing is cracky) and the as fair warning the fic contains the following:

Mis-use of tenses  
>Wing!Kink<br>Smutty McSmut Smut  
>Swearing<br>Fluff

To be honest Crowley was half expecting it, but the shock of finding a half-naked archangel in his ensuite bathroom, half submerged in a marble bath tub filled to the brim with some sort of confectionary, (Crowley thinks that they might be gumballs) was something he had not been expecting. The said archangel bursts out in a singsong voice "Hi there Crowles!", as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be there. Crowley takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Would you like a lollipop Crowley? They're watermelon flavoured."Gabriel cheerfully continues, apparently unaware of the bright reddish purple hue Crowley was turning. "Angel..." Crowley growls out in his most dangerous voice.

To any other sane creature the threat in his voice, not particularly well disguised, would be enough to make them flee for their pathetic lives, but obviously Gabriel was not a sane creature, because if there was any chance he was he would not then waggle his eyebrows and say in the most lewd tone the King of Hell had ever heard "Or perhaps you'd like to suck on _my _lollipop...". Crowley lost it "ANGEL GET OUT OF MY BLOODY BATHROOM AND OFF MY SODDING PROPERTY!" the rage in his voice causing the toilet roll to spontaneously burst into flames. Gabriel coolly looked at it and remarked "It's probably a good thing this bathroom is tiled huh?" Crowley now has a vein popping in his neck and thinks if the Goddamned angel doesn't clear out SOON he might have an aneurism. Clenching his teeth so much they hurt, he manages to force out in a relatively calm voice "I'm going to count to 12 Angel, and if you have not taken your befeathered rump far FAR away, I am going to set the Winchesters on you." "Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of hell this morning huh? Also, just to let you know, your attempts at subtlety failed miserably." Gabriel was calmly looking at his meticulous fingernails, ignoring the death glare Crowley was sending him. "I wasn't trying to be subtle you moron it was an outright bloody threat. GET OUT NOW!" "But I've only just arrived. I thought you'd be happy to see me. You do love me right?"

With all the menace he can manage through his meat suit Crowley snarls "I've changed my mind, after I've finished this sentence if you are not gone within 5 seconds Lucifer help me I will set every Hellhound in the pit on you, and put you on the demons most wanted list as public enemy number one." Gabriel finally looks up at Crowley; meeting his gaze with an amused twinkle in his eyes that Crowley is convinced is there permanently just to piss him off "You want to watch your blood pressure you know. Have you ever tried yoga before?" he says as though he was counseling a stressed out first time mother. Something in Crowley snaps and he can feel his Fury flooding through his meat suit and into the room, turning everything a blood red colour that appears to suck in the light and radiate darkness. This finally gets Gabriel's serious attention and he says sharply, "What's that?" There is something flickering behind his eyes that Crowley thinks might (hopefully) be alarm. This thought is enough to mildly calm him and he replies smoothly "You angels have your Grace? The highest level demons, like me, have Fury, which is like the opposite of your Grace. Grace is pure and good and all that tosh, Fury is ... evil, basically. Your dearest brother Luci and the late Azazel came up with the idea." The Fury has faded considerably, leaving only a rosy tint to the air. Gabriel is staring at him with wide eyes that are filled with awe, and he, very docilely, nods his head in comprehension. "Does ..." Gabriel swallows "does that mean you ... you have wings too?" Crowley does a double take at the question, the voice Gabriel used was one he has never heard before, he had never imagined Gabriel could sound like. It is soft and delicate, awe filled and, Crowley muses, incredibly innocent. Sighing deeply Crowley nods curtly. "Yes it does, but no you can't see them. Let me show you to the door and assist you in getting off my property." Crowley strides over the considerable expanse of the bathroom (you don't want to know how much it cost him), grabbed Gabriel roughly by the collar of his green jacket, mildly wondering why Gabriel was wearing a jacket, and yet not a shirt, hauled him to his feet and started half dragging him through the mansion with Gabriel still staring at him with wonder, no doubt visualizing his wings or some such thing. It was beginning to bug Crowley. "Angel, STOP staring at me! I can feel your eyes on me. It isn't particularly reassuring that you're not planning to smite me." Gabriel stops short and Crowley turns around to find Gabriel staring at him with hurt in his eyes. "How could you even _think_ that? If I had _ever_ wanted to smite you, I would've done so years ago. I know you can't probably fathom this because you're a demon, but I do love you, you know." Gabriel was close to tears, Crowley could see them welling up; and was internally debating whether Gabriel was being serious, or if he was just being tricky and acting. Continuing leading Gabriel to the front door he debated what response to take. Glaring at Gabriel, he responded in the only way he could think of that would cause the least damage if Gabriel was serious, and wouldn't make him look like a fool if Gabriel was, as Crowley suspected, trying to make him feel guilty. "With all due respect, I still want you off my property. You happen to annoy me. And don't think I'm not irate about the Bathtub filled with gumballs. Or the liquorices in the dishwasher yesterday, or the candyfloss in the wardrobe and dryer last week. GET OUT." They had reached the kitchen and as they were crossing it, Gabriel suddenly wrenches his hand out of Crowley grasp and using all his weight, throws Crowley against the cupboards, and pins Crowley there with his body, arms above his head, wrists held together by Gabriel's' vice like grip. Crowley is now uncomfortably aware that Gabriel is wearing nothing apart from boxers and his jacket. With something that looks suspiciously like that deviant glint in his eyes, and a smirk playing across his face Gabriel asks in a childlike voice "Can we pretty please have angry sex yet?"

Bugger it all, Crowley thinks, if I give in, very possibly Gabriel will then go away. At least for a small amount of time. So, instead of answering Gabriel with words he leans forward and captures Gabriels mouth in a savage kiss. Gabriel opens his mouth and Crowley immediately takes advantage, thrusting his tongue in and out, sliding his tongue against Gabriel's, causing the angel to moan into his mouth and shiver slightly, releasing Crowley's hands in the process. Neither of them needing air, Crowley reaches down between them and finds Gabriel already hard, cock leaking precum. "You're such a slut, angel. Such a beautiful slut for me." Crowley growls out as he pushes Gabriel's boxers to the ground and roughly grabs his cock, jerking him off quickly, thumbing the head, dragging his nail along the vein, causing Gabriel to whimper and buck up against him. "Please Crowley...please" "Please what Angel? Tell me, want you want." "I need... just let me taste you." As Gabriel whimpers this, one of his hands has managed to undo Crowley's slacks. Crowley pushes Gabriel's head down roughly "Go on then darling. Show me want you want." Eagerly Gabriel pulls down Crowley's briefs, finding him already half hard, and licks a wide stripe from the head to the base of Crowley's cock. "Fuck angel. Put that mouth of yours to some good use for once. Would you like that sweetie, to suck me off like one of your accursed sweets?" Crowley can only assume that that is precisely what Gabriel wants because almost instantaneously he finds his angel has deep throated him, bobbing his head, and looking up at Crowley with lust blown hazel eyes. "There's a good angel. Work me sweetheart." Crowley manages to mumble out, hands tangled and fisted in Gabriels long hair. Gabriel uses his teeth to graze the length of Crowleys cock as he pulls himself off it. Crowley shudders. Suddenly Gabriel is down on him again, this time so deep Crowley can feel him sucking on his balls. That's the last coherent thought Crowley has before he's roughly yanking on Gabriels hair, fucking his deliciously warm mouth. Crowley's panting now, knowing he won't last much longer if they keep this up. Gabriel has obviously realised the same thing. Slowly he eases Crowley's considerable length out of his throat. "Damnit angel. Turn around and bend over." Crowley's voice lower than ever and husky with lust. Gabriel does so immediately, reaching one of his hands around, pushing it into himself, moaning out Crowleys name softly. "Such a pretty angel with your arse in the air. Resisting temptation has never been one of my strong points darling." "Then stop..." Gabriel begins, pushing a second finger in and beginning to scissor himself open gasping slightly as he does so "stop your monotonous monologue about yourself and FUCK ME!" Crowley smirks to himself, grabs Gabriel's wrist, gripping it so hard he hears something snap and pulls it out of the way. Gabriels face goes white and expressionless, but before he has a chance to say, or do, anything, Crowley slams himself hilt deep into Gabriel's' exquisitely hot, tight hole. They both moan out each other's names together, and Crowley doesn't give Gabriel any time to adjust before he pulls out and slams back in, all logic and reasoning out the window. Crowley knows he's hit Gabriel's prostate when the angel _screams_ out his name and fuck if it isn't the hottest thing the Demon has ever heard. "Scream. Scream for me again beautiful." Sobs are racking Gabriel's body as he complies, and Crowley can feel that neither of them are going to last very long. He reaches around, taking Gabriel's cock once more in his hand and jerks him off to his now erratic thrusts. "Fuck. Angel, holy shit. So, fuckin' tight." Crowley pants out, hearing beneath him Gabriel moaning out in a wanton voice "Crowley, please, please I'm begging you, harder, please..." Crowley puts his all into it, and can feel himself right on the edge. "Need you to cum with me angel." he chokes out, far beyond caring if he sounds desperate. He can barely make out Gabriel's nod before leaning over and whispering hotly against his ear "Cum. Cum for me right now." Gabriel's scream is like nothing Crowley has ever heard before, and finds himself following the angel over the edge, roaring out Gabriel's name. Crowley finds he cannot hold in his Fury and decides stuff it all and to show Gabriel his wings. Emptying his seed inside the archangel before stepping back, he releases his wings, causing the most flammable things in the room to burst into flames and disintegrate. Silky crow black wings, with a blood red sheen, fully extended and on full display. Suddenly there is the sound of tinkling glass as all the windows, and anything contains glass, shatters and Crowley finds himself face to face with the Archangel, pure white Grace flooding his half of the room, and wings visible. Crowley feels mildly surprised to realise that they are not pure white as he expected; instead they are pure white at the base, turning creamy, ending in something that looks suspiciously like pure gold at the tips. "Blimey angel" Crowley whispers, and cannot stop himself from reaching out and softly stroking Gabriel's feathers. Crowley knows perfectly well just how sensitive wings are, and although it is the lightest of touches it's still enough to make Gabriel keen and shudder, before stepping into Crowley's arms and collapsing. Unwilling to stay upright while holding the angel, Crowley pulls his angel closer, and lowers them both to the ground, wings touching wings, encircling each other, before they drift off to sleep.

When they wake up Crowley gently leads Gabriel to the bathroom. "Ready for round two darling?" Crowley smirks, and Gabriel grins back at him, "Always sweetheart."

They enter the bathroom Crowley leading them over to the ridiculously over-sized shower, letting go of Gabriel's hand as he reaches over to turn on the water. Except it isn't water that comes out. It's chocolate milk, and Crowley also sees that the shower gel, shampoo and conditioner have been transformed to molasses, strawberry syrup and rainbow sprinkles respectively. "ANGEL!" Crowley bellows, all traces of good will gone, and turns around to find that Gabriel has finally gone.  
>Well most of him has. Striding over furiously to where Gabriel had been standing, Crowley leans over and picks up a feather, pure white at the base ending in gold, a note saying "Sorry babe :D", and a heart shaped chocolate. "Bloody angels." Crowley says shaking his head with something, that, if Gabriel had been there, would probably have called affection.<p> 


End file.
